starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Selena Vano
History Early Life Selena Vano was born on Chae II in 2 ABY. The daughter of a scientist, Cale Vano, and his wife Kim Vano a singer. As a child Selena was always stood out from most children. Even at a young age she started developing in the ways of the force. When she was in her 9 she came to the attention of Careen Shire, a Jedi who saw amazing potenial insided the young girl. Careen befriended the Selena and became a mentor of sorts, praticing some basics skills of the force with her. After one such incident went Selena saved a young Zeltron boy from a mechanical accident using the little of the force she did know. In light of this and with her parents permission they took her away to be trained as a Jedi. Jedi Training :''"I see a great future for you Vano. But you have to overcome this arrogant streak first." '' :―Careen to Selena As a padawan she excelled in lightsaber combat. Within a few years she began to master several forms and won many duels against her peers. Selena had become more and more arrogant, and she thought that she was one of the best Jedi of the Order, believing that she could easily best any Jedi blindfolded. Though she was well versed in lightsaber combat, her force skills were lacking because of lack of practice and formal training. During a small tournament between the padawans, she decided to challenge a Jedi Knight to prove her superiority. Though she was able to hold her own at first she was quickly bested and received some humility. Citing this Careen stepped in and asked the council if she can teach Selena. At the age of 14 she was given to Careen to officially become her master. After a rough start the to old friends became close once again. She taught her to value the force and to use it properly. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Training Selena was trained in lightsaber combat by several different teachers, sparring frequently with students. Selena's skill with the lightsaber was also great enough for her to go up against her very own Master; she lost though. Selena is skilled with three of the basic forms of lightsaber combat and can even recognize each of the seven forms in the heat of battle on instinct. When in combat she would often use a variety of styles such as Juyo, Shii-Cho and Soresu to keep them off balance. When using Juyo she would become highly focused and aggressive, her style becoming random and unpredictable. Whenever forced onto the defensive, she would fall back on her practice of Soresu. Her style of Soresu was mainly taught by her master and was capable of defending herself against great opponents quickly. Force Abilities Like many young Jedi Selena knew several Force techniques, including the Core Powers, and Farseeing. She is skilled in Telekinesis, and Telepathy. Later during the year away training she was able to create the force technique known as Force Song. Category:Jedi Order Category:Haruman36 Category: Mirrodin Category:Jedi Order Characters